pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
SM135: The Final Four!
is the 43rd episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends. Synopsis Kiawe's sister Mimo is attacked by Team Skull, and the one who saves her is his opponent Gladion. What's going to happen to the match now? Episode Plot Kiawe's Turtonator uses Dragon Tail against Ash's Torracat, during the duo's training. While their friends are watching, Torracat uses Revenge on Turtonator, pushing him away. Torracat uses Fire Blast, which collides with Turtonator's Flamethrower. Plumeria is also watching them, as the boys end the training. Kiawe reminds he is going to face Gladion, a battle Ash thinks it is bound to be amazing. Their friends support Ash and Kiawe, but wonder whom will they cheer for. Sophocles chooses Kiawe, since he did defeat him during the last round. Lillie admits she will cheer for her brother, but will hold no grudges if they will support Kiawe. Kiawe claims there's nothing amazing as to a brother listen to his little sister cheering him on. Mallow sees they should meet up with Mimo. They go to the docks, but do not see Mimo there. Kiawe starts panicking, but Mallow calms him down, while Sophocles explains that he was told that the boat got here 30 minutes earlier. Thus, Kiawe goes to the stadium, suspecting she went there. Mimo is atop of the stadium, and wishes she could get down. Suddenly, she hears Team Skull grunts, Rapp, Tupp and Zipp, spraying graffiti as they rap. Mimo points out they are doing an illegal activity, to which the grunts see she is actually opposing them. Rapp, Tupp and Zipp send Zubat, Garbodor and Salandit. The grunts continue provoking Mimo, but get hit by Gladion's Silvally's Air Slash. Gladion orders them to leave, which annoys the grunts, stating that Tupp will teach Gladion a lesson. However, Gladion's intimidating look causes them to back down and leave. Gladion calls Silvally back, whilst Mimo thanks Gladion. Blushing and starry-eyed, Mimo introduces herself, and states her brother is competing in the tournament today, which is why she came to cheer him on. Gladion realizes that she is Kiawe's sister, and Mimo asks if he knows her brother. Gladion simply confirms, and lets her follow him to the stadium. Mimo holds his hand as they walk, which reminds Gladion of Lillie when she was young, causing him to blush awkwardly. Mimo asks if something is wrong, to which Gladion denies. On their way, Mimo comments that she hopes her brother wins, even if he can be overprotective about her. Still, she is certain he's powerful in Pokémon battles, to which Gladion smiles and says that he can see Mimo cares about Kiawe a lot. Suddenly, Kiawe runs to them, and hugs Mimo, having finally found her. He is surprised to see Gladion, to which Mimo explains that he defended her from Team Skull. Kiawe thanks Gladion, who states he doesn't need his thanks, as it was nothing. Suddenly, Lillie comes to greet her brother, as do the rest. Mimo is surprised to see Lillie being Gladion's sister, to which Kiawe confirms. Ash and the rest are glad to see Mimo well, who explains that she wanted to search for the stadium on her own, with the boat having arrived a bit early. Mimo apologizes for making them worry, so Kiawe asks of her to wait until he arrives to get her. Kiawe smiles, while Gladion bids him farewell. Kiawe mentions to Mimo that he's the opponent he'll battle today. Mimo becomes shocked that the cool Gladion will battle Kiawe today. Kiawe asks of her not to worry, for she came here to support him. He claims that is what makes him unbeatable and strokes her, but Mimo is uncertain about that. Team Rocket, at their food truck, have made many sales. They drink some juice to toast for their victory, noting that honest work is good work. They do note something is off, and James realizes that they are lacking evil deeds. Jessie reveals that they had something important to do, rather than selling donuts. Thus, wearing Team Rocket outfits, they aim to do something vile, like stealing the Pokémon League trophy cups, the champion crown and other things. Meowth stops them, since they need to aim even higher, like stealing each and every Pokémon of the League. James claims they need to build a giant robot for that, while Jessie states they need to get funding for that. Thus, they wear back their food truck uniforms, until they realize they have to do their old jobs back. A the den, Bewear and Stufful enjoy the hot spring. As they get hungry, they get served by the Oranguru bot, who gives them some berries, dipped in honey, to which the two start eating. As Team Skull grunts are making more trouble, Guzma welcomes them. Rapp, Tupp and Zipp are feeling down, to which Guzma comments that's life. Still, he states that the semi-finals are a farce, and that he'll easily pass the finals, too. The grunts support Guzma, and ask of him to destroy the participants. Guzma proclaims he'll destroy everything: the entire League. Plumeria asks of Guzma to be careful, as it could be dangerous to let his guard down against Ash. Guzma continues boasting to be the undefeated trainer, and as the grunts continue cheering, Plumeria sees none of them understand why Guzma hasn't lost a single battle so far. On the battlefield, Kiawe and Gladion confront each other. Lusamine and her scientists, the Island Kahuna, Acerola and Mimikins, Hau and Kiawe's friends, including Mimo, are in their seats. Kiawe is especially fond of his sister, while Gladion shies away. Mimo and Lillie support their brothers, and smile at each other. Olivia comes to the battlefield as the referee, but trips over. After recovering, Olivia declares in the semi-finals, she wants to see the most out of both opponents. As of now, both sides can use two Pokémon, which can be switched at any time, and once an opponent's both Pokémon have fainted, they lose the battle. Kiawe sends Marowak, while Gladion his Lycanroc. Olivia starts the battle, to which Marowak uses Bonemerang. Lycanroc dodges, and jumps away as the Bonemerang attempts to attack it from behind. Lycanroc uses Swords Dance, followed with Stone Edge. Kiawe has Marowak evade the attack, then retaliates with Iron Head. Lycanroc, in that moment, uses Stone Edge, causing Marowak to get hurt instead, and the attack fails. Marowak fires Flare Blitz, which Lycanroc attempts to stop repeating its attack. However, Marowak passes by the Stone Edge, then bashes into Lycanroc with Iron Head. Kiawe praises Marowak, but Gladion anticipated this: Lycanroc uses Stone Edge, which defeats Marowak before it could even react. Mimo is starting to cry, but Mallow assures her it's fine, while Ash yells to Kiawe that he has one more Pokémon left. Kiawe calls Marowak back, and sends Turtonator. Kiawe notes he has to overcome Lycanroc's Stone Edge, and has a move how it can do that. Lycanroc uses Stone Edge, to which Turtonator uses Dragon Tail to repel the move, and slams Lycanroc to the wall. As Turtonator goes to use Dragon Tail, Lycanroc uses Counter: the two Pokémon collide and push each other away. The two sides stand back up, and Turtonator quickly fires Flamethrower. Gladion anticipated this, and has Lycanroc use Outrage, to which Turtonator uses Shell Trap. Gladion is surprised, as his Lycanroc takes heavy damage. Gladion is impressed, but exclaims it'll take more than that to stop Outrage. As Lycanroc goes to repeat its move, so does Turtonator. However, Lycanroc runs behind Turtonator and strikes it from the front. Kiawe is in distress, as Outrage should have made Lycanroc unable to control its rage, yet it was able to keep calm and control its mind. Olivia smiles, finally understanding the type of training that Gladion has been doing. Lycanroc continues punching Turtonator, pushing it away. Turtonator continues enduring the attack, to which Kiawe yells to Turtonator to ignite its fighting spirit. In that moment, Turtonator fires Focus Blast (Fighting Spirit Bullet in the Japanese version). Kiawe becomes pleased, and flexes his muscles as he orders another Focus Blast. Lycanroc takes the attack, and falls to the ground, defeated. Mimo cheers for Kiawe, to which Lillie notes it's a one-on-one battle. Ash comments he was surprised to see Turtonator having learned Focus Blast in the last moment. Gladion calls Lycanroc back, and sends out Silvally. During the battle, Rapp, Tupp and Zipp are making more graffiti on a wall. However, they get chased away by Officer Jenny, who shakes her head at the graffitied Skull logo. Trivia *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Eevee (JP), Zubat (US) *The host of this episode was Lana and the question was "Who comes to Manalo Stadium in today's episode?" The answer is Mimo (yellow), the other choices that were given in that episode were Professor Oak (blue), Hobbes (red), and Delia (green). Gallery Plumeria observes Kiawe and Ash training SM135 2.png Kiawe panics, upon not finding his sister SM135 3.png Mimo warns the grunts not to vandalize the place SM135 4.png The grunts surround Mimo SM135 5.png Gladion and Silvally appear to protect Mimo SM135 6.png Mimo is a bit amazed by Gladion, and takes his hand SM135 7.png Gladion compares Mimo with Lillie SM135 8.png Kiawe is glad to have met up with Mimo SM135 9.png Mimo is not keen on having her big brother around SM135 10.png Team Rocket has a short celebration SM135 11.png Meowth realizes they could capture many strong Pokémon during the tournament SM135 12.png Oranguru bot prevents Bewear and Stufful from leaving the pool SM135 13.png The grunts continue pledging their service to Guzma SM135 14.png Lillie and Mimo cheer on for their favorites SM135 15.png Gladion faces Kiawe in the semi-finals SM135 16.png Lycanroc evades Bonemerang SM135 17.png Marowak deflects Stone Edge SM135 18.png Marowak inflicts heavy damage with Iron Head SM135 19.png Marowak gets separated from its bone, upon Stone Edge's impact SM135 20.png Lycanroc's Counter prevents Turtonator's Dragon Tail SM135 21.png Lycanroc unleashes Outrage SM135 22.png Lycanroc landed on Turtonator's Shell Trap, thus triggering the explosion SM135 23.png Lycanroc's Outrage is still in effect SM135 24.png Turtonator got hit on its weak spot SM135 25.png Kiawe urges Turtonator to focus and endure SM135 26.png Turtonator fires Focus Blast, the move it just learned SM135 27.png Lycanroc fainted from the blast SM135 28.png Gladion sends his ace out }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends Episodes Category:Pokémon League Episodes Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Fumihiro Ueno Category:Episodes animated by Takashi Shinohara Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears Category:Episodes featuring Island Kahunas Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes featuring alternate colored Pokémon